Forum:Moving the RuneScape Classic Wiki (2018)
NOTICE: This topic will be closed on October 13, 2018. It was recently announced that our sister wikis are moving over to new wiki. See the following link for their rational. Runescape/OSRS Wiki moving Our sister wikis have not been forthcoming about this decision to move their wikis to me. Though it is probably safe to assume that other Admins may have been privy to the information. As it stands the RSC Wiki has not entered into any partnership or agreements to switch platforms. If we moved, it would likely be after the other wikis have fully migrated. That said of course, we certainly must first have a discussion as to if we even should. Personally I do not feel their listed grievances are enough to warrant a switch. But, I think we would be compelled to tag along with them to maintain our inter-connectivity and cross traffic. What are everyone's thoughts on the matter? Shasta Sms (talk) 00:53, September 27, 2018 (UTC) :I think its a bad move on the sister wiki admins to not having considered us. As I read I think they will end up migrating everything to the new host, but maintaining cross-wiki and interconnection it makes us having to move as well or else most likely the linking will sooner or later be removed which is not good for either party, so we will have to tag along. Having said this we should fight for this. --Luis12345lts (talk) 04:11, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Hey guys! Would you be available to talk about this in Discord or on some other chat medium? I'm hoping we can start to hammer out what having RSC on the new site would look like, and I think some real-time medium would be more effective for that than going back and forth on a forum thread. Cook 11:07, October 1, 2018 (UTC) : I think discord would be great, perhaps open a channel under the official RS wiki for it? --Luis12345lts (talk) 21:05, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :Frankly speaking, it is too soon to plan such things. Consensus has not been reached on this topic to move forward. To plan for a move before one has even been agreed to is putting the cart before the horse. Shasta Sms (talk) 21:53, October 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Okay, up to you guys -- I figured it might be valuable to get an idea of the options (and what Jagex would be interested in) before either committing or not committing to it. I'm certainly happy to have those conversations without any expectation that you guys are agreeing to it yet. Up to you. Cook 16:56, October 2, 2018 (UTC) :I am concerned about a tougher time sorting who is contributing to the wiki and the pace of edits, if we move... any thoughts on that? Rsc2001 (talk) 03:41, October 7, 2018 (UTC) ::From looking at the OSRS one https://oldschool.runescape.wiki/w/Special:RecentChanges it still has the page that shows who edited what and when. Unless you are more so concerned there is no community page that shows edits per account a week? That might be a matter of bringing it to the web designers to see if they can go about implementing it. As far as pace of edits, for the purpose of this conversation. It is basically just you, Luis, and I who regularly contribute. Ultimately, if us three agreed to migrate presumably we would continue our pace as is. ::Speaking broadly I feel our wiki as it stands is more at a spit polish phase of development wherein, we have most content already added and we are merely now adding little bits and bobs and reorganizing, and not so much doing massive write ups. Shasta Sms (talk) 13:33, October 7, 2018 (UTC) ::I think his main concern is that on the right column of the migrated wikis, it does not display the "Recent activity" section which makes the people have to watch on the mentioned page (Recent Changes) to watch for vandalizing or improper page changes. Other than that in the spirit of rsc contributions most of the time is Rsc2001, Shasta and me but I don't think it should be a focus sort on who contributes or who doesn't really. --Luis12345lts (talk) 02:00, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :::To add on I think the Special page Special:WikiActivity should be kept, well at least I like it. --Luis12345lts (talk) 02:04, October 8, 2018 (UTC) I'm not that involved in this community and just pop in from time to time (though I've contributed a small amount awhile back), so take my opinion with that in mind, but I think migrating to a properly hosted wiki with Jagex support is a MUCH better option than wikia. My main concern is actually that Jagex may not agree to it since they've already ended RSC support, but as long as all parties are okay with it, I think it's a better option for the continued future of the wiki than sticking with Wikia. I know only a small amount about setting up a new wiki (I've hosted a very small one myself), but I'm sure it wouldn't be too difficult to set up whatever you want to display on the main page - it's definitely MUCH more customizable than Wikia. --Lakster37 (talk) 01:50, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Bit late here, but I support moving as long as the copyright policy, independence, and creative freedom remain the same. s. ([[User_talk:Stormykins|